


[John Ten] 以思念为名的拥抱开始的夜晚

by charl086



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, johnten
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charl086/pseuds/charl086
Summary: 如题 算是现背吗（自我怀疑） 毕竟挺不现实的在我看来其实是一篇打着温馨旗号的pwp
Kudos: 5





	[John Ten] 以思念为名的拥抱开始的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 如题 算是现背吗（自我怀疑） 毕竟挺不现实的  
> 在我看来其实是一篇打着温馨旗号的pwp

黄昏真的是一个很奇怪的时间点。那个时间点，人的情绪总是会被消失在房间里面的光线所带动起来，至少李永钦是这么认为的。也许是因为平时的忙碌工作让思念的情绪被藏在了心底，在这种这种突然空闲下来的无事黄昏，红色盖过黄色和橙色填满了房间，也让自己对那个人的情绪转化成了空虚，在身体里蒸腾。

李永钦已经很久很久没有碰到他的手了，那种皮肤的触感，血液的温度，拇指内缘的死皮，指甲的弧度。再往上走是坚硬的腕骨，结实的小臂肌肉，还有手臂内侧的，那个微微凸起的，能摸得出形状的，和他手臂上的凸起有着相似轮廓的，向日葵。

放在手边的手机震了一下，李永钦看了一眼亮了的屏幕，一条消息飘在屏幕上，是徐英浩的。

“我晚上要开直播，单人的。”

李永钦看到了，没有特别想立刻回他消息，锁了屏，抱着路易躺倒了沙发上，用自己的鼻子额头蹭过路易绒绒的头顶和后颈，接着里昂也凑过来，用鼻子拱着自己露在外面抱着路易的手，李永钦干脆直接把路易和里昂都环进了我自己的怀里，至于贝拉，抱不下了而已，她摇着尾巴跟着里昂跳上的沙发，现在把头靠在了自己环着路易里昂的手上。好暖，红色的房间是暖的，自己怀里和手臂上也是暖的。

渐渐的，黑开始吞噬掉房间的红，房间温度也降了下来。他好想他，想被环抱，想和他交换呼吸的温度，想融进他的体温。

划开手机屏幕，白光打在李永钦的脸上，他眯着眼睛去适应还没有开始自动调节的屏幕亮度，点开那条信息，在对话框敲下自己任性迟到了不知道多少个十分钟的回复，反正他知道他不会在意。

“会看哦，路易里昂贝拉都会看哦，我还会拉着kun和弟弟们看哦。”

-

李永钦在洗完澡后才反应过来他没有告诉自己直播的时间，自己也没有过多的关注vlive跳出的提示，慌忙的把自己还滴着水的手在浴巾上擦干，拿起手机摁亮屏幕，锁屏上是两条消息。一条是二十多分钟前的Vlive开始的提示，一条是两分钟前徐英浩的消息。

“我的直播结束啦。”

把手机放在洗手台上，摁开了直播，李永钦一边用毛巾擦着自己的头发一边低着头看。水顺着发梢滴了一滴到屏幕上，没有贴脸，李永钦干脆不管，想着一会儿再去把它吸干，瞄了一眼确认那滴水珠没有流到边缘的缝里，就继续看那张自己熟悉到不能再熟悉的脸。

“咦和前天视频过的样子，不太一样，哪里不太对呢。啊是不是下巴那个有个痘痘，又熬夜了吗。”

李永钦一边看一边想，毕竟专注着擦头，也没太留意他在说啥，好像是在看评论，然后回答问题。等到李永钦拿着手机走出浴室的时候，直播已经快结束了。看着他一边说着拜拜一边关闭的直播，李永钦退了vlive，下划点开那条自己没理会的消息，点进去。

“看到啦！”

下一秒回复就传了过来，“怎么样？”

李永钦在沙发上坐下，把脚从拖鞋里抽出来缩上沙发，把手机举着两只手敲着字，“什么怎么样，你不一直都是这个样。你是不是熬夜了？”

“被发现啦”，对面回复。

“下巴有个痘痘别以为我看不见。”，李永钦想了想，在后面加了一个红脸emoji详装生气，把讯息发了过去。

这下对面没有秒回了。李永钦放下手机，准备去厨房倒杯水。

在他刚把杯子递到嘴边的时候，门铃响了。他拿着水杯往门口走去，一边走一边在想是谁，一连想了好几个名字。在他的心目中，有一个人的名字虽然在“可能会来的人”里，平平无奇的和其他名字并列的摆在一起，但是却是“最期待”的第一位。

李永钦看了眼猫眼，打开了门，今天也是一个普通的期待值被满足的一天。

其实顺着猫眼望过去，只能看得见被口罩遮住的下巴 ，和普通的黑色T恤，如果再有什么特征的话，也许就是那个手臂内侧，在黑夜和黑衣的衬托下黄的发亮的向日葵吧。

-

毕竟是宿舍，李永钦把门外的人拉进房里，轻声的把门给关上，看着他脱了鞋就拉着他轻手轻脚的去了自己的房间。灯没有开，随着房门被关上，最后一点亮光也消失了，一片漆黑的房间里，李永钦只能感受的到自己面前的人的温度。

在被拥住的时候，李永钦想，还好自己刚刚顺手把那杯水放在了餐桌上，不然现在可没办法把圈住他的腰。

李永钦把自己的头埋进了徐英浩的颈窝，鼻子嗅着他身上的味道。徐英浩环着他的腰，把头轻轻的靠在他那个一歪头就能碰到的头上，感受他的发丝和自己的交缠。两个人就这样在黑暗中以拥抱的姿势站了很久。当一个感官被剥夺的时候，其他的感官就会被放大。他们黑暗中感受着眼前的人的温柔呼吸，和有力心跳。

那一刻他们感觉他们又成为了一体。

-

他们关系确认得很早，两个人都是直球派，再加上朝夕相处，知根知底，date了两三次就谈起了地下恋爱，然后他们就一直都没少在看不见的地方拥抱，无人的练习室里，公司的厕所隔间，关了灯的宿舍。徐英浩以前一直都把拥抱当做是热情礼节的一部分，直到李永钦带他认识了拥抱的另一种含义，一种名为爱的能量的传递。

徐英浩印象很深刻。练习生时期的李永钦，会在很累的时候，抱住他，过了一会儿又放开他，然后继续练习。李永钦把这个拥抱，叫做充电。

那么现在叫做什么呢，徐英浩把环着李永钦的手抬起来，把手指轻轻的插进他的发丝里，有一下没一下的撩着。他从看见他做完造型给自己发的图的时候就想这么做了。太久没见到这个人了，什么地方都想碰碰，他也的确这么做了。拥抱只是第一步。

手从发丝中抽出，手指撩过耳垂后顺着脖子往下，隔着衣服的脊椎，一节一节，往旁边移的话能摸到肩胛骨，再往下是衣服的下摆，于是他的手顺理成章的从下摆里探了进去。裤子的松紧带被手掌撑开，徐英浩的手掌停留在了李永钦的腰窝上。

李永钦宿舍的格局没有变过，徐英浩就着这个姿势，把李永钦推到在了他的床上，自己也顺势撑在了他的上面。这是他们两个自从进房间来离得最开的一次，再加上窗帘没拉严实，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，李永钦的面容在月光的照射下在徐英浩眼里清晰了起来。

李永钦嘴巴微张，也许是突然的从站立到被推到床上，胸口起伏微微喘气，一双大眼直直的就对上了徐英浩的。徐英浩俯下身，把微张的唇含进了自己嘴里。

终于的，他们的呼吸也融在了一起。

-

许久没有相见，思念在情欲中被释放。先是吮吸上下唇，一下，两下，接着是探进口腔里的舌，交缠，然后再分开，目光对视，然后再交缠。亲吻的过程中，李永钦的手扶着徐英浩的腰，摸上他的结实背肌，像小猫一样，在他的背上挠阿挠，挠的徐英浩一顿燥热。徐英浩一只手撑着自己的身体，一只手把李永钦的睡衣下摆往上带，乳尖暴露在了空气里，是漂亮的颜色，还被精巧的摆放在了纹身图案的正中央，仿佛在等在徐英浩的品尝，于是他的大拇指，覆上了已经因为兴奋而挺立的那一点。

  
“嗯...” 李永钦还在和徐英浩亲吻的嘴传出了一声气音，徐英浩知道他这是在舒服的哼哼。于是他的大拇指开始了动作，拇指轻摁着乳尖，上下左右的拨动，或者在顶上划来划去，轻轻摩擦。太久没和爱人进行这么亲密的行为了，李永钦的身体仿佛回到了敏感的第一次。当徐英浩把李永钦的乳尖含进嘴里的时候，李永钦舒服的扭起了腰。

徐英浩的舌尖舔过他的乳尖，牙齿轻咬，吮吸。李永钦被舔得全身燥热发痒，用自己的下体去寻找这自己身上那个人同样燥热的下体，找到了便着急的还隔着裤子就开始蹭。徐英浩松开嘴，直起身子，先是褪去自己的下身衣物，然后跪在床上，一把把李永钦的外裤连着内裤脱了下来，然后把腿分开在自己身侧。他看了一眼爱人迷乱的双眼，便握住他已经因为兴奋挺立的下体，用大拇指擦过顶端。突然一下到来的直接刺激，李永钦当场就用腿夹紧了徐英浩的腰身，他还抓着旁边的被子，捂住了自己的嘴。他不想叫出声，宿舍里还有别人。从床垫和床架的缝隙中摸出润滑剂，徐英浩挤了点到李永钦的阴茎上便开始撸动。

徐英浩的体温一直都偏高，没一会儿，润滑剂的冰凉感就被返场的热侵蚀。李永钦被服务得无比舒服，大腿垫在徐英浩跪着分开的大腿上，时不时的把腰往上顶一下，左右扭动，隔着被子，嘴里发出舒服的哼哼。徐英浩看着时间差不多了，撸了一把李永钦的下体，徐英浩把手上的已经带上体温的润滑剂抹在了李永钦的肉穴边缘，手指挤进肉穴。李永钦太久没有和徐英浩性爱了，尽管对于会是什么样的感觉已经了解透彻，但是每次这样的第一下，还是会让他有一种意识突然清醒的感觉。他觉得自己的感官全都聚集在了自己的后穴。他能感受到徐英浩先放进去的是食指，等自己接纳了食指后，中指又一点一点的探进了自己的身体，并且在他中指曲了一下后，自己的阴茎就被刺激得顶了一下腰身，而且挺立的顶端涌出了液体。他看着徐英浩添了一下嘴唇，一只手握住了自己的挺立，另一只手他看不见，但是他感受到了体内进入的两根手指。

“嗯...嗯嗯??!.....” 那两只手指几乎同时的，和握着阴茎的手一起动了起来，一个是在上下的撸动，一个是前后的抽动，李永钦没啥力气了，但是还是要捂住嘴上的被子，身体随着徐英浩的动作扭动，最终在刺激下，前端喷射出白灼。

  
李永钦还在高潮的余韵中没有缓过来，但也终于难得的松开手，把被子从嘴巴上移开。徐英浩抬头看了一眼他的宝贝，眼睛湿漉漉的，被子上还有一小圈水渍，他把手从李永钦的穴中抽出，撸动的那只手已经粘上了不少流下来的精液，他抹在了自己已经肿胀的下体上，抬起李永钦因为射过一次所以软下去的腰，把自己送进了李永钦的身体。他身体前倾，双手撑在李永钦的两侧，抬起一只手把李永钦因为出汗黏在额前的发丝拨开，露出他的漂亮脸庞。“宝贝，现在轮到我了。”

  
徐英浩开始在李永钦的体内律动，如果说刚刚的手指抽动只是时不时的擦过他的敏感点，那么现在的撞击对于李永钦来讲是击击致命。才是第一下抽出又进去的顶撞，他就忍不住的叫出了声。“啊...” 他刚喊完，眼睛瞪大，他立刻害怕的用手捂住了自己的嘴，突然的紧张感让他全身紧绷，并且收缩了自己的后穴。突然的刺激让徐英浩被夹得头皮发麻，他看见自己的宝贝紧张的样子只觉得他可爱的紧。他手扶住了李永钦的腰，大力的又顶了一下。李永钦的眼神看着他，是带着情欲的嗔怪，徐英浩轻笑一声，他向来是喜欢逗李永钦的，于是他手肘支撑着床把李永钦的手从捂着的嘴巴上拿下，和自己的手十指相扣的摁在身体的两侧，看着他的眼睛，开始了新一轮的律动。

没办法发出声响，李永钦只能咬着下唇和牙齿，不停的发出舒服的“嗯...嗯...”的声音，看着在自己身上律动的人，越想越觉得对方自己欺负自己，便撅起嘴哼了一下。

徐英浩一直盯着李永钦，怎么可能没有捕捉到那一哼，他带着微笑俯下身，顺势把李永钦原来只是分开在自己两侧的腿折了起来，弯曲的搭在了自己撑着的手臂上，然后用自己的舌头撬开了那张紧紧咬住下唇的嘴，“唔...唔...唔...” 在亲吻中，李永钦舒服的发出了自己的哼哼。一边亲吻一边做爱其实并不舒服，因为要动，所以牙齿很容易磕要到嘴巴，他们一边亲吻一边做了一会儿徐英浩就抬起了头，直起身，把李永钦的一条腿抬高挂在肩上，一只手抓着腿，以交错的姿势，让自己最大限度的进入李永钦的身体。他知道李永钦怕喊出声，又不想他用被子捂着自己，便扶着李永钦的脸，把拇指探进了李永钦的嘴里。

李永钦已经被顶弄得飘飘然了，他感受到了嘴里伸进的物体便立刻把舌头缠了上去，舔过徐英浩的指腹，一舌一指交缠着，李永钦还将舌伸出嘴巴，无意间的舔了一下徐英浩的虎口，那种瘙痒感让徐英浩的下体又感觉粗壮了一分。他继续动了几下，就着手指还在嘴里的姿势，徐英浩又折起来李永钦的腿，俯下身，他想感受李永钦的喘息和热气。

他们的身体契合的很完美，无论是拥抱还是做爱，徐英浩俯下身仿佛将李永钦圈住的姿势是李永钦最喜欢的姿势，他的肩膀很宽，这一切的一切都是他安全感的来源。两个人的喘息在一英尺不到的距离里交汇燃烧，因为这种姿势，李永钦感觉徐英浩的顶端可以进入自己很深的地方，直愣愣的摩擦着自己的前列腺，他快要疯了，他知道他快要高潮了，他的双腿开始无意识的抖动，小腹也在一抽一抽，液体开始从顶端渗出。“嗯...啊...”他意识已经迷离了，哪里估计得上发不发出声音的事。尽管徐英浩的手指还在嘴里，他的舌头却已经没有了与之交缠的力气，口水顺着徐英浩的手指贴着脸颊溜了下来，在枕头上留下一滩阴影。

看他这样徐英浩把手指拿了出来，准备完成这场性爱的最后一个环节。手十指相扣的放在两侧，他开始了最后的律动。随着越来越快的啪啪声，李永钦跟着顶撞摇晃着身子发出了“嗯...啊...唔...唔...”的声音。在这场性爱的最后，李永钦终于忘我的哼了出声音，万幸的是李永钦快没力气了，呻吟声并不大，这件事情可不好交代。徐英浩继续卖力的顶撞，他能感受到自己的阴茎撞击在了那个他熟悉的凸起，他知道那是什么，他也知道李永钦被撞到那一点的时候，会缩一下屁股，如果持续撞击的话就会像现在一样，李永钦的肠壁紧紧的吸附着他的阴茎，时不时松一下，又会在下一次撞击中收紧。“嗯...嗯...啊...啊啊...”李永钦的下身开始更加剧烈的扭动，腿也是，夹紧，抽搐的动一动，他的腰在左右扭动的时候还会前后顶一下，然后伴随着最后那一股在敏感点上爆裂开的精液的热感，他腰往上挺，精液全都射到了他身上的人的腹部。高潮后的李永钦完全的摊在了床上，额头汗涔涔的，T恤被皱巴巴的推到了最上面，露出了有斑驳痕迹的胸脯，还有纹身图案中央美丽的红色乳头，迷离的眼神，显得现在的李永钦无比的性感。 徐英浩缓缓的退出了李永钦的身体，松开了和他食指相扣的手，躺到了李永钦的身侧，把意识不清醒的人一把搂在怀里，温柔的语气在李永钦耳边哄着说道，“我要带你去清理哦。”

李永钦头懵懵的，他平时可不懵，小脑瓜精的很，但是不知道为什么，只要碰到了徐英浩，他就是一个被引领的角色，他愿意放空大脑去跟着他的Johnny哥哥走。他其实没有听清楚徐英浩说什么，他还没缓过劲来，只能哼出两声表示同意。他是被扛着去的浴室，这是徐英浩能想到的最不容易惊动其他人的动作，开了水，让水声掩盖住两个人动作的不正常的声音。两个人在浴缸里的时候，他让李永钦背对着靠着自己，抬着腿，先是用花洒清理干净了，然后又干脆放水泡个澡。等到从清理到换床一系列事情做完，两个人都在床上躺好的时候，李永钦已经快累得睁不开眼睛了。

-  
“Tennie” 徐英浩搂着李永钦，在他身后轻声喊着。

“嗯...？” 李永钦就快睡着了，听着有人喊他名字也不知道是梦里还是现实，模模糊糊的应到。

“以前你抱我是充电，那么现在是什么？” 徐英浩问到。

“唔...?“ 李永钦在徐英浩的怀里转过身，从背对着徐英浩变成正对着徐英浩，手搭上了徐英浩的腰，把自己的脸埋在他的胸前，然后没有发出声音，只有呼吸声。徐英浩等了一会儿，觉得李永钦已经睡着了，便也无所谓了，这个问题其实他也只是好奇，不知道这个有趣的小孩脑子里又会怎么解答这个问题。

他手臂绕到李永钦背后，抱住了他，刚准备闭上眼睛，闷闷的声音在自己的胸前传出来，一并让他感受到的还有隔着衣物传过来的热气。

”唔...我好想你啊...Johnny...”

这不是一个逻辑上可以产生联系的回答，但是徐英浩已经知道了他的答案。


End file.
